Scarlet Past
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: After his mother dying when he was 4, Percy is forced to live with his step-father and his wife. However, Gabe's wife always wanted a daughter and Percy was raised as a girl. Now he is in Camp Half-Blood and is forced to break everything he knew to embrace the boy that was cruelly trapped inside of him. But because of the abuse can he handle the sudden change? Dark Percy! SLASH! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Pairings: Percy x Luke x Jason x Nico

Warning: This is a slash

Chapter 1

I groaned as pain invaded my skull as I gained consciousness. What happened? I blinked, slowly allowing light to seep into my eyes. It burned if I opened it too quickly.

"Are you finally awake?" A soft voice asked. Once my eyes were adjusted I looked to find the owner of the voice. A blond haired girl was looking down at me. I wasn't sure what to make of her. She had curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes that seemed to analyze everything. He could immediately tell she was smart.

I flicked my eyes across her face; she was pretty so I assume she must have been another girl from the pageant. But the question remains; where am I?

I must have passed out at a pageant. That was bad; if they find out I'm actually a boy… No, thinking about worst case scenarios will get me nowhere.

I didn't recognize the girl above me for some reason; she probably hasn't done many pageants.

"Hey! I see your eyes open, answer me!" She said, her voice filled with annoyance. I hated girls like her; all outer beauty, no inner beauty. It was a shame that her beauty went to waste.

"What happened?" I croaked out. Gabe was going to kill me if he finds out I passed out during a pageant. Ever since Mom died he had remarried an infertile woman that had always wanted a daughter and she's been making me dress like a girl and do pageants.

I hated it, but I had no choice but to either comply or face an awful beating. My self of steam is not very high and I am too scared to do anything to stop them from controlling my life.

The girl thought for a second, "What is the last thing you remember?"

I thought for a second. "I remember training for Saturday," I started. "Then Jenny walked in, she was acting weird and honestly, I was a little scared. And then Grover ran in and then everything else is blurry. I had some weird dream about a Minotaur and I killed it with my bare hands. Then I woke up here."

"What is your name?"

I looked at her funny, how did she not know my name? Unless she wasn't a pageant girl. "Who are you? And where am I." I questioned. Was I kidnapped?

"Give her some air, Annabeth." A familiar voice asked, where have I heard it before? School! He was my history teacher. What was he doing here?

He said her, which means they think I'm a girl. So they haven't checked...

"Her memory seems fine, Carina Ugliano, this is Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp? I never signed up for camp? I have more important things to do."

"Chiron, she is obviously a daughter of Aphrodite. I don't see why we need to keep her here." The girl- Annabeth- said. She seemed to glare at me, she was probably jealous I was prettier than her.

"She can go once she is trained." Chiron said. "For some reason monsters seem drawn to her and I refuse to let her leave without any protection."

I looked at them, completely lost in their conversation. "I get enough training, and I doubt my parents can afford to send me to some camp."

Annabeth looked at me shocked, "You're already trained?"

I looked at her unsurely, "Yes, I've been training since I was four."

"So what weapon do you use?" She asked curiously.

I looked at her strangely, "Weapon? I meant a dance trainer."

Annabeth looked unimpressed, "That makes more sense, and you look weak anyway."

"Hey! I am one of the most known kids in the pageant world." I argued. I had won many trophies and metals. Gabe sells them after I win and I lost track of the number of pageants I've been in but I have won quite a few.

Annabeth snorted, "A pageant girl. Gods forbid a pretty girl ever has to hide their beauty and pretend to be normal."

I glared; this girl had no inner beauty. She was so tainted with jealousy and hatred. I could tell she had been hurt by someone or abandoned by someone she trusted. That or she was a spoilt rich brat who hated anyone prettier than her, though that didn't seem very realistic. She didn't seem stuck up, more lonely and scarred.

And then there was the fact she kept referring to me as a girl, I know I was supposed to be disguised as a girl but something here made me feel off about being referred to as a girl. I felt like I could be myself.

I slid my legs out of the bed and stood, I was still in my yoga pants and a long baggy white shirt. My long black hair was tied in a high ponytail and my earrings were small so they wouldn't interrupt my dancing. I stood. My posture was perfectly straight as looked at Annabeth.

"You should never judge a book by its cover." I said, "You will make nothing but enemies that way."

Chiron cleared his throat, "Annabeth, why don't you show her around?" He asked, though it was more of an order than a question.

"Should we give her a shirt? I mean this one is all dirty and blood. We can have her pretty face ruined with -."

"Enough Annabeth." Chiron said sternly. "Carina, what size shirt do you need?" he asked kindly.

I thought for a second, I should fit in a small but then people would be curious at my flat chest. Then there was the fact that I wore yoga pants…

"Medium," I decided. Immediately an obnoxiously bright orange shirt was tossed at me. They stared at me for a second waiting for me to change. "Can you look away?" I asked.

Chiron and Annabeth turned red as they realized they were staring. Chiron cleared his throat, "We'll be outside once you're done."

I sighed and took off my bloodied and dirty white shirt and sat in my trainer bra. I looked at the shirt; it had the words Camp Half-Blood on it. What a strange name for a camp.

Slowly, I put the shirt on. I didn't dare gather my thoughts for fear of passing out again from shock. I would hate for everyone to find out that I'm a boy. They would call me a cross dresser and Gabe would be mad that I wouldn't be able to join in pageants. The girl's pageants have better awards than the male pageants.

I sighed, why did mom have to die? First my dad, then my mom, and now I'm cross dressing to appease my abusive step-dad and insane step-mom. I took a deep breath and looked up, I was stronger than this.

I made my way outside and smiled thinly at Annabeth. She was alone so I assumed Chiron left.

"I'm going to show you around. Follow me." She said it like it was the worst thing in the world.

"So, Carina-." Annabeth started.

I interrupted her, "Call me Percy. Carina is my stage name."

She looked at me weirdly, "Percy? Is that short for Patricia or something?"

"I don't know. My step-mom calls me that when we're at home." I explained. I didn't add in the part when he is drunk and angry.

"Step-mom? So that means your God parent is a woman. So you're definitely Aphrodite. If not a minor God."

"What? What is with all this God talk?" I asked. I was a little concerned for her sanity.

"Listen, you're a half-blood. Half human, half God."

"You're insane. I am full human." I said, now I was fully concerned. She seemed pretty set on the idea of being half God.

She bit her lip. "Here are the bathrooms." She said. "Over there are the armory and-."

I tuned her out. There were a lot of kids here. Were they all insane? Maybe I was dreaming. How do you tell if you're dreaming? Pinch yourself. Ouch! Nope, I am awake.

Why were the kids pointing at me? I was used to attention and derogatory insults because of pageants but for some reason this felt different. Were they using real swords? What if they got hurt? Was this what they meant by training?

No! Muscles did not look elegant and certainly didn't look dainty. If I gained muscles there was no way I would ever win another pageant. Gabe would kill me, and I would let him. If these people made me gain muscles I would probably kill myself.

Pageants are the reason I'm still alive. Gabe would have killed me earlier because what use am I besides making money? Gabe will probably sell me to some pervert once my usefulness is gone.

What was I thinking telling Annabeth my name was Percy? If word got out to the officials I would probably be banned or suspended from pageants. And then I would go hungry and die of starvation.

I wasn't smart or incredibly athletic. I didn't have any talent except for having a pretty smile. Was that all I was? A pretty smile? Well, that's depressing.

I looked at the forest I managed to get myself into. I looked around for Annabeth but didn't see her. Great, I was lost in the forest near the camp of crazy people. I sighed and kept walking, hopefully something will eat me and I will have a valid excuse for dying.

I breathed in deeply and recognized the scent of the ocean. I loved the ocean; it calmed me and made me feel safe when everything else scared me. I sat down on the sandy beach and watched as the calm water soothed my toes. I sighed; I forgot to put on shoes again.

I don't know how long I was sitting on the beach but by the time someone found me the sun had almost set.

"Hey," A deep voice said. I looked up and found a blond boy looking at me.

I blinked at him, "Hi." I replied quietly.

"Annabeth is pretty upset that she lost you." The boy said as he sat next to me. "She has the whole camp looking for you."

"Oh, I should apologize to her. I kind of wandered off." I explained. "And I don't know how to get back."

"I'll show you." The boy said a soft smile on his lips.

"Thanks-uh…?" I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Sorry, I'm Luke. Luke Castellan." He said holding out his hand as he stood.

I took his hand and let him help me up. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Percy? Annabeth told me we were looking for a girl." He mused before his eyes widened with guilt, "I mean your name is a little masculine, you're a very pretty girl and…" he trailed off when he heard me laughing.

"I'm a boy, Annabeth and Chiron are under the impression I'm a girl. Everyone is under that impression. I guess it's because of my step-mom. She always wanted a girl." I rambled.

"Step-mom? So your God parent is a woman. Probably Aphrodite."

I groaned, "You too? I am sorry, but I don't believe in God." I said.

Luke chuckled, "They're jerks. And I don't blame you for not believing in me. I had to grow up with my crazy mother when I had a perfectly capable father who could have raised me but instead was sleeping with as many women as he could."

I looked down, "Well my mom died when I was four and I was left with my step-dad. Then my step-dad got remarried to my step-mom. I never met my dad. I was told he died before I was born. He was in the Navy and died in action." I explained. It was the story I told anyone who asked. It went deeper into details but that was the summary of my life.

"Here we are. This is where we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You're going to sit at my table since you're not claimed yet." Luke explained as he motioned towards a full table.

"Why don't we sit at that table? It's empty." I pointed out.

"The reason our table is so full is because all these kid are either unclaimed, children of minor Gods or children of Hermes."

"That's not fair." I said. These kids must feel so useless and unimportant.

Luke just sighed. "I know it isn't."

XXX

So, what do you guys think of my first chapter? Is it worth continuing or not? I really value your opinion and if you think this story is awful then please tell me. But give me a reason so I can improve in my writing.

Anyway, thanks to anyone who reads this and reviews. I will answer any questions you have.


	2. Everyone Hates Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Pairings: Percy x Luke x Nico x Jason

Warning: This is a slash, it also contains cross dressing and the chapter is slightly depressing.

Authors note; Hey, thanks to everyone who is reading this and reviewing. This is how I write my fanfictions. If you go to my page you will notice I abandoned my Harry Potter fic, this is due to the fact that no one was reviewing for it. I will not update unless I get reviews. I can see how many people read this and it upsets me when I spend so much effort writing this and no one gives me any feedback. So anyway, thank you to the people who did review. You are the reason I'm still writing this and haven't moved on to the Naruto or Bleach readers yet. Anyway, if I'm not updating it means that I am not happy with the reviews I receive and have moved on. As long as I have your support I will finish this story. Also, I know the Percy Jackson slash fans are pretty limited because of Annabeth. Also, I hate hating on a single character. Unless I really can't stand them, so don't expect much bashing. Maybe mild bashing but not full out 'I am better than you' bashing. Okay?

Chapter 2

After a strange sacrificial type dinner, Luke led me to his father's cabin where I would be staying. All unclaimed children and children of minor Gods stayed here on top of Hermes kids. I was upset to see so many kids forced to sleep on the ground in nothing but a sleeping bag. There was barely any room on the floor to move around and so many people in one room made it uncomfortable and hot. I couldn't imagine staying here for more than one night.

Yet, for some reason, I found being in a room with all these people strangely calming. I guess the only kids I've really been around were rich, spoilt pageant girls or grownups. Even at school I hardly had any friends because the other kids looked down on me because I participated in pageants and many people don't respect it.

Except Grover, he was always there, though at first he didn't seem very happy to be my friend he eventually grew to like me. Though he was weak and didn't have any other friends. I suspected he was using me but I didn't mind. I wonder where he is right now.

Other than him I had no one. No one to lean on or go too, no one to talk to and I couldn't help feeling lonely. I just wanted a friend I could talk to, and I hoped Grover would be that person but I didn't know him well enough and then there was that fact that I switched schools a lot.

I didn't want to be close to someone I knew I would eventually have to leave. I hated the fact that learning was difficult for me. I try so hard but with the lack of support and the fact the majority of my free time was spent training or being my step-parents servant.

I couldn't handle the thought of leaving a friend behind because I know that I would be leaving a bit of my heart with him. It would hurt too much and I couldn't do that to myself. I wouldn't.

I also didn't want anyone to meet my step-parents. If anything happened to someone because I let my worthless self get close to them I would never forgive myself.

But for some reason, I can feel that these kids are the same as me in many ways. They have challenges they have to face every day and they don't seem spoilt. At least not all of them. They look sad, but somehow they seem stronger than me.

I looked at the other kids; even they were friends with each other.

"Hey, look at the new kid!" A voice laughed, I looked up to see a thick finger pointed at me. The owner of the finger was a blond male with hazel eyes and husky build. "I heard you do pageants. Is that right?"

It broke my heart when I heard other kids giggle at me. They looked down at pageantry as well. I could see the ugly hate in their eyes. I hated it. But I couldn't let my emotions show through. The first thing I learned from Gabe's abuse and the school bullies were never let your tormentor know they got to you.

So I would stay strong and let them insult me. I was better than they were and I wouldn't stoop to their level.

And here I thought that some people were different. But everyone is the same.

I nodded to his question.

He laughed and I couldn't help but flinch as the cold, cruel sound. Then he smirked at me and said loudly, "How about you and me go to the bathroom later and- you know." He said suggestively raising his eyebrow.

"You're gay?" I couldn't help but ask. I carefully observed his reaction.

He looked confused for a second, "I'm a guy, though I do seem to have bigger boobs than you. It's okay, I like flat chests."

I glared at him, "I do not have a flat chest."

"I guess pretty girls need at least one flaw." A girl behind him said looking at me with pity. "It's a shame, really. But my dad said late bloomers turn out better or something like that. So you shouldn't worry."

I sighed, "Thanks but I'm a-."

A different girl cut me off, "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm twelve-." I started only to be cut off again.

"See, barely old enough for puberty." She said smiling softly at me.

Did they all honestly believe I was a girl? Maybe I should get a haircut and start wearing baggy jeans or something.

I looked around for Luke knowing he would probably tell these kids to back off but I couldn't see him anywhere. I sighed and looked at the people in front of me.

"You must be used to being the center of attention. I bet your daddy's little girl or mommy's angel but here your just another nobody. And nobodies like you are nothing but my slaves, got it?" A voice from behind me said.

I turned around to face a strong looking girl with a pretty face. Her red strands were braided into a single tail and the sleeves of her shirt were ripped off showing her muscles.

To be honest, she scared me. She had a sort of Don't-Mess-With-Me aura and I had a feeling she was in charge in some way. I found myself nodding at her statement.

A satisfied grin crossed her face, "Good, now first thing tomorrow we need to build up your muscle-."

"No!" I cut her off frantically. Her face morphed into an ugly, angry look and I found myself stuttering out an explanation. "I-I n-need to keep my shoulders delicate." I stuttered out weakly. I flinched when her expression didn't change. "I need to do and win pageants." I insisted.

"Well then have fun dying." She growled, "I refuse to deal with prissy girls like you. Luke can have you and you can train with the boys."

"Well he was training with me anyway." A cool voice said, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I was kidding Luke. Girls always train with me. I was scaring her into submission." The girl explained casting me a nasty glare.

"I know. But Percy is a boy." Luke explained. "So he is training with me."

"A- a boy?" She asked confused, "Luke, what are you talking about. I know she's flat but that is insulting."

"Actually, I am a boy." I said quietly drawing everyone's attention. "I tried to tell you but you all seemed set on me being a girl." I said. "Although, that does explain why you got confused when I called you gay." I said to the bigger boy from earlier. He turned red and turned away.

Everyone was silent for a moment until someone in the back said something that tore my heart.

"So you're a cross dresser?"

Everyone started talking at once, some asking questions while others spoke among each other.

"…He's probably a fag…"

"…Maybe he's confused…"

"..His parents must hate him…"

"…It's no wonder a God hasn't claimed him; I would want people to know my child is a stupid cross dresser…"

I couldn't help the tears that flooded my eyes; I tried my best to keep them at bay.

"…He'll probably be a drag queen when he grows up, this is probably practice…"

"…He probably loves when guy shove their co-."

I covered my face and ran out of the cabin as quickly as I could.

"Percy, wait!"

I didn't bother stay; kids were kids no matter where I went. Always judging and hating on people who didn't fit their image. It was human nature I guess.

Would it ever get better? I don't even know why I'm still alive. No one would miss me if I died. Gabe and Leah used me to make money because God – or Gods I guess- forbids they should get a job. I never even wanted to be in pageants. I despise attention and dresses make me uncomfortable. I feel exposed in them.

I waste my summers training for pageants and doing odd jobs around town to pay for food and alcohol and cigarettes. I never asked for this life.

I don't even have a single friend. Sure Grover is kind and accepting, but who's to say that wasn't an act to draw me into this camp. I have no one.

So what was keeping me here? I always thought that if I was good and patient and did everything I was told then eventually it would pay off and I would be rewarded somehow. But as the saying goes, bad things happen to good people.

Was I a good person? I haven't done anything significant in my life and I doubt I ever will. I'm not smart and with the amount of school's I got kicked out of I doubt I will get into a good collage. I didn't have any talents; I couldn't cook, I was an awful cleaner. I couldn't do anything.

And what would happen when I grow up? I won't be able to get a decent job, I can't continue pageants because people will notice I lack a certain part of the woman anatomy. Also, what would happen when I outgrow my youthful beauty?

The boy in the Hermes cabin was right, the only way I would be able to get money would be to sell my body, and I would probably never get married and die alone. Gabe has already given me enough practice in bed so I know I could do that. But I really didn't want to.

Even if I did find somewhere I fit in, they would eventually figure out I dressed in drag and I would be heartbroken all over again.

Was I destined to be alone? It wasn't fair. Why was I born to begin with? Because some stupid god couldn't keep it in his pants or wear a condom?

Was that all I was? A mistake? I have a parent that is still alive and he won't even claim me. Was I that much of an embarrassment?

Why did my mom have to leave me? I never even got to say goodbye to her. One day she was there and the next Gabe moved us far away from our apartment and tells me she's dead and I should suck it up and do everything he tells me too.

I don't even remember her to well; all I know was I didn't even look like her and the color blue was her favorite. I wasn't even told how she died. All I know was she was dead and my innocence was no longer protected.

I doubt it gets any better. Why was I even trying to believe it would when I know I will always be an alone loser cross dresser.

It hurt.

Why won't the hurt go away? I don't like it. Why is my heart so heavy? It's hard to breathe. Tears painted my cheeks and I didn't even stop the sob that escaped my throat. Why does it hurt so much? How do I get rid of this pain?

Does it hurt when you die? I heard it makes you fill numb. Numbness sounded so much better than hurt.

I faintly heard my name being yelled but I couldn't stop running. People cut themselves to get rid of pain, but I didn't have a knife. I can't hang myself. I looked around frantically, if someone caught up to me now I would cry and more people would hate me. I hate me.

Drowning. I could drown myself.

My feet carried me to the ocean and I couldn't help but stare at its beauty. I could hear feet running onto the shore; it was like the whole camp followed me.

I didn't give myself time to think of a reason why before I held my breath and dove in, swimming as far as I could underwater before I ran out of oxygen.

The last I remembered was opening my mouth to choke sea water down my throat. And it didn't even work! I could breathe fine. This was a sick joke! I can't even drown myself. Hades didn't even want me.

I choked on a sob that was stuck in my throat. It wasn't fair. I should have gone with knives. I swum farther into the water, maybe a shark would take pity and eat me.

I'll wait here for the night and then go back up later to kill myself properly.

I lay down and closed my eyes. Dreaming of the numbness I craved.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Was it depressing enough or did I over do it? Also, I have the full summary of this story on my page. It didn't fit in the small area they gave me. Just in case you wanted to read it. I'm trying to keep the chapters under 3k because that way I update faster. I have the next chapter written and I will post it in a couple days. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviews. I love you the most. I love everyone (Except those on my hit list).


	3. A New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the plot and someday I will have the *cough* I mean, yeah, Just the plot.

Pairings: Percy x Luke x Nico x Jason

Warning: This is a slash

Authors note: First off, I love how whenever you swear in a review it becomes **. I was quite confused as to why so many of you had ** in your reviews but I looked on my site while updating this and saw that if it is considered a 'bad word' it becomes **. I laughed for a good five minutes and I'm afraid my mother thinks I'm more insane than she first thought. A lot of you reviewers told me that you thought my writing was depressing and I'm sorry for that, from here on I don't think I will put any more scenes that depressing again. Anyway yes this is Percy x Luke x Nico x Jason, I will make it work. Nico won't come in until much later and Jason will come much much much later. I am going by the book.

XXX Normal POV XXX

The guilt in the air weighed down everyone's mood. They've been searching all night but there was still no sign of the new kid. No one could hold their breath for that long. The Hermes cabin was shaken and confused. They were responsible for this death. And they immediately regretted everything they said. Most of the cabin was crying, the guilt of not sticking up for the new kid scarring them.

It was their faults.

Luke called out his name again, his voice hoarse from shouting for so long. It felt like Thalia all over again. It hurt to loose people. He had only known Percy for half a day and yet he already missed him. Luke looked over at Annabeth and could tell Percy got to her heart as well. The guilt was evident in her stormy eyes.

Chiron cleared his throat, he looked furious but kept his voice calm, "Everyone get back to their cabins, except the Hermes cabin, you all stay."

Luke watched as the other kids slowly returned to the forest to get to their cabins, their hearts weighing them down. Most of the kids never even met Percy and yet they still felt the loss. Not many kids survive that long on their own and yet they let him go and kill himself.

"What happened?" Chiron demanded, anger sweeping into his voice. His eyes turned to Jessica, the girl who told Percy he had to listen to her.

Jessica avoided eye contact, "We- we- I didn't think he would be suicidal." Her voice was unusually small and weak, filled with guilt.

"That is not what I asked. I asked what happened!" He was yelling now causing the campers to flinch, Chiron never got angry before.

None of the kids wanted to admit what happened. Luke watched the sea hoping Percy would appear, he wasn't listening to Chiron and he wasn't the only one. Most of the remaining camper's heads were turned towards the water lost in thought.

Chiron cleared his throat gaining their attention. "Luke, what happened?" He demanded.

Luke cleared his head and looked up at Chiron, "Ask them," He glared angrily at the guilty faces. "He wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for them." And with that said he got up and walked along the beach.

Luke covered his mouth to muffle a sob; Percy seemed so promising and bright. He didn't understand why someone so young would want to end it all.

"Hey Luke." A quiet voice said, Luke felt a body sit next to him.

Luke turned to tell the person next to him he wanted to be alone but froze when he saw who it was. Percy gave him a small smile before turning back to the ocean.

Luke promptly fainted.

XXX Percy's POV XXX

I had planned on just sneaking to the weapons area and off myself there but my plans dropped from my head as soon as I saw Luke. He looked sad and very tired and for some reason my heart clenched at that.

I don't know what compelled me to approach him but the next thing I knew he looked like he saw a ghost before he passed out.

I had no idea what to do, I've never had to deal with people fainting before and it wasn't like I could go off of movies since I haven't seen any. Maybe slapping would work, but I really didn't want to hurt him.

So I did the next thing I could think of. "Help!" I yelled as loud as I could.

The result was faster than I imagined. Immediately there was the entire Hermes cabin and Chiron surrounding us.

"He's alive…" Someone whispered, shocked. Relief spread throughout the crowd for some reason.

I faked a blank and scared look; I didn't want their pity, "Please! I just appeared on this beach and he fainted for some reason!" I lied, faking memory loss. I wasn't going to be alive for much longer, might as well pretend I didn't try to commit suicide or else they'll lock me up and force me to live. I shuddered at the thought.

Shocked gasps from the crowd made me look at them curiously. They weren't looking at me though; they were looking at something over my head. The campers started to bow and I looked up confused only to see a floating trident above my head, it was quickly fading and I wasn't sure what to make of it. The ocean seemed angry for some reason; did I piss off the ocean now too?

"Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of-."

I didn't give Chiron a chance to finish before I promptly passed out next to Luke.

XXX

I groaned, this bed was not comfortable at all. I would burn it but I have a feeling that would cause more problems than solve.

I forced my eyes open only to close them due to the blinding lights. Seriously, whoever does the lighting for the room needs a stern talking to.

Uncomfortable bed and blinding light. I've been here before. Yesterday morning if I was right. So about twenty four hours ago.

I groaned again, math hurt my brain.

So why am I back here? Annabeth showed me around, I lost her, Luke found me at the beach, Hermes cabin put me down, and I tried to drown myself and failed. Wow, I was lame. I can't even kill myself properly. I guess it was a good thing I didn't die, I am stronger than suicide, those kids just brought the worst out of me.

What happened after I came out of the water? I saw Luke and he passed out, then I passed out. Why did I pass out?

I pretended to have forgotten my memory and then a trident hit me in the head…

No, that wasn't right. A trident appeared above my head. I assume that is how a god claims their children. Who was my God parent? Chiron said it was Poiden… no, that wasn't even a God's name.

Poseidon.

Who was Poseidon? I wished I paid more attention in class. He was Greek, right?

Water! Or something like that.

Thinking hurt my brain.

I decided it was time to open my eyes. This time I had no Annabeth standing over me.

"You up?" A quiet voice asked.

I turned my head to quickly towards the voice and was forced to stay still for a while to stop the dizzy feeling in my head. When I recovered enough and my eyes were able to focus on something, I found Luke lying in the bed beside me.

Luke sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. Then slowly, he stood and walked over to where I was. He sat on a chair next to my bed and looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking because of the mask he had carefully covering his emotions.

"So, you lost your memories?" He asked awkwardly.

"No, I lied about that." I admitted. I could feel that I could trust him for some reason.

I almost laughed at Luke's shocked face. It was cute.

I just called Luke cute. I must have a concussion or something.

"Oh, why?" He managed to get out.

"I don't want to be locked up and put on suicide watch." I said. "I'm not suicidal." I told him. Gently I showed him my smooth wrists. "Yesterday just was too much for me. I've been under a lot of stress lately and I guess last night was the final straw."

Luke nodded, understanding what I was saying. "Listen, I want to ask you something." He hesitated for a second before looking up determined. "You know how my cabin is filled with so many unclaimed kids and minor God kids like you-."

"Actually I was claimed, after you passed out." I told him.

"Oh, by whom?" Luke asked curiously.

"Some water God." I shrugged.

Luke smiled, "Congratulations, Percy."

"Anyway, what were you saying?" I urged him to continue.

"It isn't fair that so many kids are forced to be in the Hermes cabin. It isn't fair to us children of Hermes or to the others who will never get to know who their God parent is. It isn't fair how the Gods treat us. To them, we are mere weapons and toys. They conceive us and only talk to us when they need something to be done." Luke ranted. He looked angry.

I found myself agreeing with him. I never once met my father and he didn't even try to save me from Gabe and Leah.

Luke continued, "I had a friend named Thalia. Her dad was Zeus and he turned her into a tree in an act of pity because she sacrificed her life for me and Annabeth. The point is, I want the Gods to see us as more than just trophies and mistakes. Do you understand?"

I nodded, his word choice was confusing but I understood what he was saying.

"I want you to join me. We can make a difference together."

I smiled. Luke sounded so genuine and kind, I couldn't help but agree. "Okay."

It sounded easy enough. But I had a feeling it was more complicated than just asking the Gods.

Luke must have noticed my expression because he gave a guilty smile. "I'll tell you more later, let's get you some fresh air."

I nodded and let Luke help me up.

"Oh, and are you going to keep pretending you have lost your memory or not? I suggest you keep pretending because it will make everyone feel guilty. They deserve it. Nobody had the right to tell you any of the things that was said last night, least of all them."

I nodded and decided to go with his idea. He was right, they needed to remember this incident because next time it happens the victim could actually lose their life. I wasn't sure how I felt with people feeling guilty over me and I was sure most of the campers saw my actions as weak but if I pretended to forget everything than they would leave me alone, right?

I could feel the eyes as they stared at me. The second Luke and I stepped outside the campers grew silent and just watched us. I could see guilt in their eyes but not a single camper walked up and apologized. I pretended not to notice.

"Percy!" A girl shouted and I found myself in a quick embrace. "D-do you remember…?" She trailed off.

I looked at Annabeth blankly and looked over to Luke for help. I was a pretty good actor, all that pageant training actually works.

"Percy, this is my friend I was talking about earlier, Annabeth Chase. She is the one who traveled to camp with me and Thalia." Luke said slowly.

I noticed Annabeth flinch at the name Thalia but didn't say anything, instead I gave her a big smile and held out my hand. She hesitated for a second, unsure before giving me a small smile and putting her small hand in mine.

"Let me introduce you to Chiron, you met him earlier if I'm right. He was at the beach." Annabeth offered.

I shook my head, "Luke offered to introduce us." I said quickly. I didn't want Luke to leave me with Annabeth and Chiron, I knew they could be trusted but I didn't feel safe around them.

Luke smiled apologetically, "Sorry Annabeth, come on Percy." He said to me.

Annabeth nodded before she perked up for a second. "Congratulations Percy, Son of Poseidon. You get your own Cabin now- I mean; you have a whole cabin to yourself."

"Poseidon?" Luke asked me shocked once we were out of hearing range.

"Yeah, I told you, some water God." I said.

"Percy, he isn't just some water God, he is the God of the Sea. He is a part of the big three. He is powerful." Luke explained.

"The Big Three? What's that?" I asked curiously.

"It is the three strongest Gods. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." Luke said. "However, after some prophecy was told they swore off not having kids. Though Zeus broke the oath with Thalia and now Poseidon broke it with you. So Hades is the only one who kept his word."

I looked down, "So I really was a mistake. A big mistake."

Luke looked shocked, "No! I mean yes but-."

I laughed; honestly, he was walking around me like I was surrounded by eggshells or however that saying goes. It was hilarious. I had already come to terms with the fact I was a mistake and honestly, I didn't care that much anymore.

Luke glared at me for a second, "Are you having fun tormenting me?"

I thought for a second. "Yes."

Before Luke could respond Chiron walked up to us, a smile on his face.

XXX

So, what did you think? I wasn't really sure how to put the Percy joining Luke's side into this so I hope this is okay. Also, I officially love all you Percy Jackson readers. You guys are awesome and supportive. Anyway, this story is unbeta-ed so if you do find a mistake can you tell me?


	4. Chiron & Clarisse

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians however I do own the plot and if you're wondering why I put Percy in pageants it's because my friend and I were watching TV and we put on Toddlers in Tiaras and it is addicting really. But that is what I get for watching reality TV.

Pairings: This is Percy x Luke x Nico x Jason. That means PJ x LC, PJ x NA, PJ x JG, LC x NA, LC x JG, NA x JG though for now it is just Percy and Luke because Nico is in a casino doing Gods know what and Jason is doing Roman stuff.

Warning: This is a slash, for those who does not know what that means (like me 3 years ago) it is also referred to as Japanese Yaoi (Yes I like anime! If you go to my profile page you will understand my unhealthy obsession), MxM (which for me personally reminds me of M&M's so whenever I see it I get all confused and is like how come M&M's get to be in a story! Just Kidding, but you believed me for a second, didn't you?

This chapter is holds some abuse.

Anyway, for all of you who didn't skip this part, thank you. I shall reward you with the next chapter. And if you don't want the next chapter and just wanted to read about my rambling (I know there is at least one of you). My profile page is open though it mostly consists of my plans to-*cough* I mean, here you go! Chapter 4!

XXX

Chapter 4

Chiron looked different, like he aged a couple years in the past twenty four hours. I guess I didn't think how attempting suicide would affect others. I was selfish to think I could get out of life that easily.

I wonder how Chiron felt about his campers. I barely knew the guy and he looked at me like he failed me. He probably sees each of the campers as his children.

Chiron reminds me of a woman named Mrs. Darla. Mrs. Darla is very old and she has no kids but she goes to every pageant she can and cheers loudly for every girl, even the ones who aren't that good. She supports everyone and she makes the younger girls who lose happy by doing something amazing like handing out sweets or just talking to them.

She treats all the girls like her own children. And I suspect Chiron is somewhat like her. If all this Half-God stuff was true and if there were more monsters like the minotaur I fought then I wouldn't be surprised if he's seen a lot of young campers murdered. It must take a toll on his soul.

I was about to apologize for attempting suicide when I remembered that I was supposed to have lost my memory. So instead I smiled and held out my hand and giving a small 'Hello, sir'.

Chiron looked at me with a sad impression in his eyes, "Hello Percy, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. You are a demigod. Half-God, Half-Human. I have a question if that's alright."

I nodded, giving him permission.

"What do you remember?" Chiron asked curiously.

I thought for a second. "Not much," I lied.

"What is your name?"

"Luke told me I told him I was named Percy Jackson." I decided. "And earlier you told me I was the son of someone named Poseidon. Is my daddy going to come and get me so he can help me remember?" I asked, trying to bring as much innocence and cluelessness into my words.

I immediately regretted asking that when I saw pain flash through his expression. I guess Luke wasn't the only one unhappy with how the God's neglected their children. "I'm afraid he is very busy. What about your mother?"

"Mommy?" I asked, pretending to think. I shook my head furiously so he would think I came across a painful memory. "No. She- she's not here anymore. She's gone." I couldn't help my voice from cracking. I never really talked about her to anyone before. I never had too.

"Oh dear." Chiron said, he looked away for a second deep in thought as if he didn't know what to do with me. "What about you're Step-Father, Mr. Ugliano?"

This time I shook for real. I didn't want to go back to him; I would even stay here in this God(s) forsaken judgmental camp if it meant not going back to him.

"That's a no." Chiron muttered as he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

Luke bit his bottom lip and put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, I unconsciously leaned into his touch and visibly stopped shaking, though I was still freaking out inside. If I returned home now Gabe would be furious with me for leaving. The last time I was late home was awful.

I was nine years old.

I had dance practice and the teacher accidentally held us back longer than usual because of an upcoming recital. So I was late home.

Gabe was drunk and Leah was 'worried'. She slapped me twice before stomping out of the house and leaving for her typical girl's night out. Though I suspected she was cheating.

Gabe suspected it as well. He seemed overly upset, saying something about no one respecting him and how Mommy left him with an ugly brat of a child. He said it was my fault.

Everything was my fault. Mommy's death was my fault, his lack of a job was my fault, and now Leah being unfaithful to him was my fault.

And then he hit me.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until my face burned with numbness and pain. Blood and tears decorating my malnourished body and my pathetic voice rang out in pain.

He stopped and I thought it was finally over. I lay limp, half on the floor, half propped up on the wall. It hurt to cry. I would have to miss school for a couple days so my face could heal. And I would have to wear extra make-up to the next pageant, but as long as he was done I would be fine.

He never went past hitting. At least, never before.

He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me to my feet. I was pulled in the direction of his bedroom. Somehow I knew he didn't want me to just cuddle with him in bed. I tried to resist but the more I fought against him the harder he would pull my hair.

He scared me.

Why couldn't I stop crying? That is what he wants to see. He wants to see me break and I wasn't supposed to give him what he wanted.

I was roughly thrown on his bed; I could barely make out the words that came out of his mouth.

"…Leah thinks she can… I'll show her… two can play at that game… how dare she… a woman should always be faithful…" he muttered while fidgeting with his belt that his enormous and hairy beer belly usually hid.

I froze as he took his belt off, his pants followed quickly. Then he took out his… thingy.

"Suck!" he commanded. It was nasty. And then he peed in my mouth. Except the pee was thicker.

I guess puking all over Gabe wasn't the best thing to do, but I couldn't keep the bile down.

I forget what happened after that, it went blurry and all I remember is pain. But the next week when Leah went out he made me do it again, and again, and again. And I didn't dare throw up again.

"Percy!" Luke's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't realize I was shivering until Luke brought his arms around me. I leaned into his embrace, hiding my face. I was ashamed that I let my step-father do that to me. I know now that I should have told the police or run away but I was too scared and that was the only life I knew.

I wouldn't cry, I was stronger than that. Especially not in front of Luke and Chiron. Now if only I could stop my shaking I would be fine. Just put on a fake smile and – no! Bad tear, get back in my eye. Why am I still shaking? Stop! Stop! No it's getting worse, I need a happy thought.

Happy thought? Do I have a happy memory?

What about the day I won my first pageant? The pageant Gabe and Leah made me go to. After so many I got beaten for not winning…

I need a new happy thought. What about meeting Grover; my first real friend?

No… he was just doing his job. Befriending Demigods so we can be put in this camp. This camp that brought me to the brink of suicide.

The ocean, that always calms me. The ocean- my father. The man who abandoned me as a child.

I struggled to keep my tears at bay but there was nothing preventing me from breaking down. A hand stroked my back slowly and another sob raked my body. I'm sure Luke's shirt was all wet now but I couldn't find it in myself to stop.

"Why don't you take him to his cabin, Luke?" Chiron suggested. "Have him rest for a bit and then take him to get food once he's feeling up to it."

"Come on Percy." I felt Luke start to lead me away from Chiron. I was embarrassed to have broken down in front of complete strangers. Maybe I wasn't as strong as I thought.

XXX Normal POV XXX

Clarisse was pissed. She leaves for a week to go home and when she comes back she learns the idiot campers drove a kid to suicide. Only she is allowed to bully because she knows how to do it properly without any casualties. When she bully's, it is to make the kid stronger and stick up for themselves and others. Not that she would ever admit it.

She glared at her minions, "Explain." She demanded.

"He is a cross dresser who does pageants." Annabeth reported.

"He is the son of Poseidon who tried to drown himself." Charles Beckendorf said.

"The kids in our cabin bullied him." Travis Stoll said, guilt lingering in his voice.

"It was the Minor God kids again. They always pick on the Unclaimed because they think they're better than them." Conner Stoll whispered. His eyes were cast downward.

Clarisse glared, "Why am I just hearing about this?"

Travis and Conner exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Where is he? In the Big House?" the daughter of Ares demanded.

"Luke took him to see Chiron, he started to remember-."

"What do you mean started to remember? What else didn't you tell me?"

"He lost his memory. It must have been too traumatic for him and he just forgot everything." Annabeth said, "I kind of listened into the conversation he had with Chiron. His mother died and he started crying when they brought up his step- father."

"Do you know why?" Clarisse asked curiously.

"I have suspicions but nothing is confirmed." Annabeth said.

"Do you know where he is right now?" Clarisse asked.

"Luke took him to the Poseidon cabin."

Clarisse grinned and started walking towards the cabins. She didn't care who followed her. Stopping in front of the Poseidon Cabin she took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

An annoyed Luke appeared, "What?"

Clarisse shoved Luke aside and walked into the cabin to look at the small boy sitting on the bed. She laughed, "Well what do you know. He does look like a girl." She noticed him flinch at that and immediately felt guilty. Maybe this boy was more scarred than she thought. She turned towards everyone in the Cabin. "Out, I want to talk to him alone."

Everyone hesitated. "Now!" Annabeth tugged on Luke's hand and ushered the rest of the cabin's occupants out.

Once they were gone Clarisse sighed and sat on the bed next to Percy. "I'm Clarisse."

"Percy," it was barely a whisper.

Clarisse sighed, great, he was shy. "You're lucky I have a soft spot for abused kids."

His green eyes widened, "W-who told you I was ab-abused?"

"You did, right now."

Percy looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

"I know you lied about losing your memory. You're a good actor I admit but I can tell you're lying." When he didn't respond she continued. "Why are you faking memory loss?"

Percy just shrugged and turned away.

"Who hurts you?" No answer. "Is it your mom?" Silence. "Kids at school?" His body curled together into a tight ball. "Your step-dad?"

At this Percy stiffened and a soft whimper escaped his mouth.

"What does he do to you?"

"N-Nothing!" Percy answered quickly, still unable to meet Clarisse's eyes.

Clarisse frowned, "Why are you defending him?"

No answer.

Clarisse sighed. She wasn't going to get any answers out of him today. The boy was terrified. "Come on." She said. "Let's cut your hair and build up your muscles." She stood and offered him her hand.

Percy hesitated, unsure if cutting his hair was a good or bad idea. And muscles didn't look good in a dress. If Gabe got to him then…

"I can't…" he whispered. "He'll kill me."

Clarisse frowned. Just how badly was this boy treated?

XXX

So, what do you think? Is it believable enough?


	5. Spies and Fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians but I do own the plot

Pairings: Percy x Luke x Nico x Jason

Warning: This is a slash

Authors note: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. My sister is going to collage so I had to help her pack and all that. I'm glad so many of you like my story.

Chapter 5

I swung my legs back and forth on the dock as I looked up at Luke, "So how are you planning on overthrowing the Gods?" I asked curiously.

Luke looked up from the Ancient Greek book he was teaching me to read. "What do you mean?"

"Well you can't just ask the God's to change. They'd kill you." I pointed out.

"I was planning on stealing Zeus' lightning bolt but I figure if I do that, you'll get blamed for it and I don't want that to happen."

I blinked, "Why would I get blamed?" I asked curiously.

"Because Poseidon claimed you. He already broke the rule of having a child, now Zeus will see you as a threat. The blame will be put on you."

"That isn't fair. I don't want to be blamed for something I didn't do."

"The Gods don't see it that way. They see us as scapegoats."

I thought for a moment, "so now what are you planning?"

"Kronos," Luke said immediately. "I plan to have him destroy Olympus."

"Destroy? Isn't that a bit much?" I asked.

Luke stared at me. "Like you said, I can't just ask the Gods to change. Something big has to happen."

I nodded, that made sense. If the Gods really were stubborn then something really drastic had to occur for them to see they had to change.

I didn't like the whole raising a powerful monster part but I could see the advantage of that.

Today, I have officially been in camp for a month. I hated the way the other campers stared at me like I might commit suicide at any moment. Few kids talk to me and so far the only kids from the Hermes cabin who have apologized was Connor and Travis Stoll.

Clarisse is persistent. She wants to know what happened in my childhood for some reason and I find myself trusting her. Everyone calls her a bully but I believe it's just an act to gain respect.

Annabeth stopped teasing me, though I don't like why. I am not suicidal, just a little depressed. I was diagnosed with depression, ADHD, and Dyslexia as a child. Leah is under the impression that I might be bipolar while Gabe thinks I just plain stupid.

Luke smiled at me; I liked it when he smiled for some reason. It made me feel special and important. Luke knew how much the other campers avoided me and decided to pull me aside to train and learn separately. I didn't mind. Luke said that I shouldn't let anyone see me fight because that way they don't know what my strengths and weaknesses are.

I was surprised how easy it was for me to learn Ancient Greek. It was easier to read then English and I could have full conversations in it.

The Poseidon cabin and table is lonely. I don't understand why the camp separates us. We were all technically family. I guess the Gods like to see how many kids they can make at a time. Like the Aphrodite Kids; there were at least ten kids the same age there and none of them were twins. I don't understand how that happened, thought I really didn't want to know.

Then there were cabins like Hera and Zeus' which were completely empty. There were at least thirty kids forced to sleep on the floor while there were enough empty beds in other cabins. I didn't like how the system worked.

The Minor God kids stopped picking on me because I was claimed. Luke said they didn't learn to not bully because they kept picking on the Unclaimed. I felt bad for the Unclaimed and asked Luke to ask them to join us on our path to world domination. After he told me we were not trying to achieve world domination, which I was pretty upset over, he told me that a lot of kids were already on our side.

"Percy." Luke asked tearing me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him curiously, "yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me or spy for me. I don't have many spies and you seem perfect but I would never force you to stay if you didn't want to."

A spy? I guess it made sense. Because I was the only child of Poseidon I automatically had a position in the camp council. That meant I had access to classified or important information.

"Wouldn't I seem suspicious? I mean, I talk to you all the time and I don't really have any other friends." I whispered. I also wasn't sure about him leaving me alone for long periods of times and briefly seeing him.

"Make some new friends or something. Clarisse and Annabeth already see you as a friend and then there's Grover. You're a smart kid Percy. So is that a yes? You will spy?"

I bit my lip for a second, deep in thought. "Yeah, I will. When are you leaving?"

"Three days from today. Here, take this." He handed me a gold bracelet with my name engraved in it. "It's a phone in a way. All you have to do is twist it three times and mine will heat up. If I am able to, I will answer it. If yours warm up that means I want to talk to you and to answer it all you have to do is tap it. If neither of us is able to answer then our message will record."

I nodded, his explanation needed work but I understood what he meant.

"I need you to make people doubt our friendship. Can you do that?"

I nodded. "I think so. But in three days?"

"I know. I should have told you sooner but I wasn't sure how to tell you. I got the bracelets special just for you. Even if you came with me we wouldn't always be near each other."

I nodded. "I'm a pretty good actor."

"You're amazing." Whatever else he was about to say was interrupted with the dinner bell. Luke stood and helped me up only to be pushed into the water. Luke gasped and grabbed my arm bringing me down with him. He splashed me only to frown when I didn't get wet.

I laughed. I had been working on my newly discovered powers and discovered I didn't have to get wet when in water. It was pretty cool on top of the breathing under water and moving water with my mind.

I jumped on like in an attempt to make his head go under but realized after a moment that he could reach the bottom with his feet. I stayed attached to him none the less, my arms around his neck and my legs around his stomach.

We were both breathing heavily by now. Luke smiled at me, "if you were a girl I would so kiss you right now."

Part of me was disappointed when he said that. I don't know why. I looked at him and smiled.

"You're really pretty, are you sure you're not a girl?" Luke asked.

"Last time I checked I was male." I shrugged as I untangled my legs from his waist and unhooked my arms. Luke lifted me back onto the dock and I offered my hand.

We made our way to the dinner area where everyone was eating.

I went to my table all alone.

Again.

XXX

Sorry this chapter is short, a little fluff for you. I'll update as soon as I can. Anyway, I want everyone to read this to know that I do plan on finishing it. The only reason I wouldn't finish it would be if I die. This story out of all my others is my top priority because I love you more than the Harry Potter fans and Non-slash fans.


	6. Bye Luke

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy

Warning: In case you haven't realized yet, THIS IS A SLASH! Some MXM action, though not graphic…

Author's note: I love all of you and I would marry you all but I already have 6 wives and 4 husbands, yes I'm one of those people who fake marry their friends. It's fun. Anyway, I am a little dramatic in my writing because I love drama and forbidden love. Anyway, no one wants to hear me ramble but there is a point to this A/N besides my confession of love. I have a question. On my account it has a thing with some charts. I understand story stats and profile stats but what does visitor stats mean? Like is it the number of people visiting me when I'm asleep? If anyone has the answer I will marry you and declare my love for you in the next chapter and let you make an OC, see, this is bribery. I wasn't going to do any OC's in this but I will put it in my other story Forbidden Love, which is about hunters and a lot of drama and a lot of bashing on the female population.

I officially hate the word fem now. I was looking for a good slash to read and I kept coming across fem!Percy or fem!Harry or fem!Naruto. They say fem with an exclamation point and it annoys me so much. People say 'Ichigo isn't gay, you can't pair him with Byakuya' however if you make Ichigo a girl then it is okay to pair Ichigo with Byakuya and Renji! There is no logic in that. Ichigo is a boy! He is shirtless enough times in Bleach to see that. So to everyone who says Harry and Percy and Naruto and anyone else is not gay, well they aren't girls either. Slash is way more practical than a magical gender change. The rest of this rant is on my profile page if you want to put it on your profile.

Anyway, I don't want to bore you with my rambling but I want to know if anyone knows any good crossover stories, I'm kind of obsessed with it right now like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson or Harry Potter and Naruto or Supernatural and Percy Jackson. I'm sure no one is reading this and has skipped to the story part of this but if you have read this and it was a total waste of time I apologize now but if you found it interesting then yay.

Chapter 6

Today was the day Luke revealed his change of side and I couldn't help all the mixed up emotions I felt. I tried my best to bury them so I would appear innocent but I'm afraid Annabeth saw though my act.

"Percy, what's wrong?" To my surprise it was Clarisse who asked.

I looked away from Luke and sighed. "I don't know. Ever since Luke found out I was the son of Poseidon he began acting all weird and secretive." I tried to say this as innocently as I could. The girls ate it right up and glared in Luke's direction.

"He's probably jealous." Clarisse said. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

I looked at Luke and offered a smile; he glared at me and walked away. I winced, I knew he was acting but it still hurt.

"Don't worry Percy. Now onto more important issues. Your hair. I asked some of the Aphrodite kids if they would cut and style it for you. You can't say no because you are officially a year round camper. That means Carina Ugliano no longer exists."

"I have a question Percy. Where did you get the last name Jackson from?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't really remember," I answered truthfully. "I think it was my mother's maiden name. it was the name on my birth certificate."

Annabeth and Clarisse both knew I was faking memory loss because nothing gets past them, except Luke's plan but that was a whole different matter.

"That makes sense. Now when do you want to start your training? You should learn how to fight; Annabeth and I won't always be able to protect you." Clarisse said.

I hugged her around the waist. "But swords look heavy and dangerous. What if I get hurt?" I looked up at her pleadingly, trying to make my eyes look as sad as I could. I could see Clarisse's resolve weakening.

"Clarisse, stay strong." Annabeth said. I cast an innocent look at her and pouted. Girls were easy, I was cute and they loved cute things. It worked.

"How about Archery?" Clarisse offered.

I nodded, archery sounded fun.

XXX

I looked at Luke sadly, he had smuggled us some coke and took me to the forest to say good bye. I turned to face him and offered a small smile.

"Listen, this is a poisonous scorpion. It takes a while for the poison to spread so you should have enough time to get help and-."

I don't know what compelled me to lean forward but I found soft lips against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him harder before pulling away and grabbing the jar with the scorpion in it. I put it on my hand before Luke could recover from shock.

"Later Castellan." I said as the scorpion injected its poison in me. I immediately felt dizzy and I ran as fast as my now weak legs would carry me to the edge of the forest. I saw Annabeth run towards me, worry etched in her brow.

I cast a glance behind me but didn't see Luke, only empty coke cans before I lost consciousness.

XXX

Sorry it's so short. This had got to be one of the smallest chapter's I've ever written. I figure since I wrote a small chapter yesterday this will make up for it. And I posted it a day after chapter 5. I am currently lacking in ideas about how to write a quest so if I do write a quest it will be awful. Just warning you.


	7. Sea of Monsters

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians though I do own all the available books

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy

Chapter 7

"Why are all these monsters getting through our defense?" I asked as I aimed an arrow at a monster's head. It wasn't easy learning archery because I have no talent in it but after a year on almost nonstop training even I could shoot an arrow and kill something.

After Annabeth took me to Chiron and some Apollo boys healed me I told them how Luke tried to kill me and I cried for a while, Clarisse let me wallow in self-pity for a couple days until she got frustrated and made me channel my bad luck into something productive like archery.

In short, I sucked at it.

The Apollo kids learned early on that if I had a bow they should drop to the ground or get out of shooting range. After I got somewhat acceptable one of the Apollo girls gave me a real bow instead of the plastic one I was given after almost blinding someone.

Thankfully everyone brought my Luke story and now I was being watched quite carefully.

A week after Luke left Chiron gave me a sword, Riptide. He seems to know that Luke taught me sword fighting.

Clarisse finally got my hair cut. My head feels lighter and it is easier to move without my hair weighing me down, not that I would admit it.

Then last week monsters started to pour into camp. Luke mentioned something about poisoning a tree but I had no idea that it would weaken the barrier around camp.

"Thalia's tree has been poisoned." Annabeth said.

Thalia. Where have I heard that name before?

Luke said something about Zeus turning Thalia into a pine tree. Was this what he meant? I thought he was exaggerating.

I guess not.

XXX

Chiron thought it would be a good idea to set up a quest to get something called the Golden Fleece to heal Thalia's tree.

I was chosen to lead this quest because of Grover. Grover was captured by some Cyclopes and since everyone assumes Grover is my best friend I was chosen to rescue him and get the fleece.

Clarisse and Annabeth nominated themselves to go with me. I knew they were crazy. We left the day after I went to the creepy oracle and headed on boat to some island.

I told Luke about the mission and he was upset to say the least. He wanted to fleece so he could heal Kronos faster but decided against going after it and wait for us to bring it to him.

We sailed passed islands until we got to a specific one. We went to get Grover first and found him in a wedding dress in a cave filled with sheep. We waited for the sheep to escape and left with them without the Cyclopes noticing. Then we waited for the sheep to return to the cave for the next night and got the fleece.

I was shocked it wasn't guarded better and assumed Cyclopes were just as cocky as Gods. We made our way back without much hassle and no major battles and told Luke where we would be landing near so he could get the fleece.

That was when a beautiful black horse flew up to me.

"_Hello, you must be Percy. Luke told me I was your horse now."_ He didn't sound very happy about it and I assumed he didn't know I could understand him. Why could I understand him, another demigod power?

"Hi there. You're so pretty and I like your wings," I said happily. "Could you help us? We need to get back to camp as soon as possible."

"_Well at least your pretty," _The horse said. I glared, I hated that word, yes I was pretty, but I am more than a pretty face.

I got close to the horse and growled in his ear, "Listen here, I am more than just a pretty face and don't you dare call me that again or I will make horse stew out of you." I looked behind me to make sure Clarisse and Annabeth didn't hear me. They didn't.

I put on a playful smile and hugged the horse, "really? You'll help us? Thank you, beautiful horse."

"_My name is Blackjack."_ The horse said grouchily.

"I think I will call you Blackjack," I said as I tried to climb onto his back. I hugged him from behind and nuzzled my face in his mane. He seemed to like that because he wasn't complaining.

I felt kind of bad that three of us plus the fleece had to ride on him. I briefly wondered if he was taking us to Luke and why Luke never showed up. I was disappointed.

After we landed back in camp and gave reports about the quest I walked to my cabin so I could talk to Luke.

"Where were you?" I whispered into my bracelet.

A few minutes later the bracelet warmed up and Luke's voice said, "sorry Percy, I just couldn't bring myself to ruin your quest."

I felt warm when he said that. "Thank you Luke." I whispered.

"Well you are my boyfriend. I would do anything for you."

Boyfriend? When did that happen? Not that I was complaining.

"So that kiss I stole from you…?"

"I like it, sorry I didn't tell you before, I kind of just realized it when you were on the dangerous quest you might not have returned from."

I blushed and couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips, "I like you too."

"Of course you do, I'm hot and awesome." His voice sounded as cocky and arrogant as ever. I didn't mind.

"I'm irresistible. But now how are we supposed to achieve world domination without the fleece."

"I told you we weren't trying to achieve world domination Percy. And Kronos will still rise."

"I guess."

XXX

Everyone crowded around Thalia's tree for some reason, I stayed to the back while Annabeth and Chiron picked some girl up and carried her to the big house.

"Who is that?" I asked one of the campers.

I heard the name 'Thalia' being whispered and stiffened. I followed to crowd to the big house and waited with them. Annabeth came back and whispered, "Thalia is back' to us.

A couple campers fainted while others looked shocked. Whispers went through the campers and I ran to my cabin to tell Luke. He was shocked and I could sense some happiness in his voice.

The next day Annabeth and Clarisse ignored me in favor of Thalia, I was a little hurt that they like he more than me. I was scared to talk to Thalia, what if she didn't like me?

I practiced archery and reading Greek. At nights when no one was around I would practice swordsmanship. The sword Riptide fit in my hand easily and I liked it better than the sword Luke had me using.

After swordplay I would go to the beach and talk to Luke.

I was lonely, I missed Luke and I avoided Annabeth and Clarisse because they were always around Thalia.

XXX

Today was late December early January, around the day my mom died. I don't know the exact date. I always spent this day practicing for pageants or getting beaten by Gabe or Leah. I always had some distraction on this day. Last year Clarisse and Annabeth took me to see New York and the year before that Luke smuggled coke in for me.

I had no distractions this year and decided to spend the day on the beach crying to myself. I never had a chance to mourn my mom and I didn't really know her enough. All I know is because she died I got hurt. She was the reason I was alive and she was not here to protect me.

"Hey."

So much for my decision to be alone today. I made no acknowledgement to have heard her.

"I never formally introduced myself, your Annabeth's friend. Right?"

I didn't answer.

"Listen, Annabeth told me about your mother and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a small quest with me. Grover found some kids but a powerful monster guards them."

I nodded slowly, I could use with a distraction. I got up and followed her to the Big house where Annabeth stood looking at me happily.

"Thanks Chiron." Thalia said as she wiggled keys in front of me.

I gulped wondering what I got myself into.

XXX

Next chapter is Nico!

So, how bad was my quest writing?

Review for virtual cookies!

Review for slash!12


	8. Hey Guys

Hey everyone!

Sorry, this isn't a chapter but this is important. School for me has started up again and with all the advanced classes I'm taking I won't be able to update for a while. I am NOT abandoning any of my stories but I won't be updating in a while. Please no flames for my lack of updating. I am determined to finish these stories.

Thank you for all the reviews, I have bad news. Since school is starting up soon I won't be able to update very much because I am taking advanced classes and will have a lot of homework. I will update as much as I can because I love you guys but don't get upset if I don't update. I WILL finish this story. Anyway, I wanted to thank Benji99 for telling me what Visitor Stats are and Benji, if you want an OC just PM the details or review. If you don't then it's fine.

Anyway, if anyone has any idea put them in the reviews and if they don't conflict with my ideas already I might put them in. it's better to have many minds working together instead just one. Also, I guess it wasn't a good idea to write three stories at the same time because now I don't know if I put something incorrect in the wrong story and you guy get all confused. I can't stop writing any of the stories because it isn't fair for everyone. And I don't know how long I want my stories. I know Midnight Sky will be the longest only because I have the most ideas for this story. Scarlet Past will also be pretty long and Forbidden Love will be the shortest only because there isn't enough drama in that pairing. Sure Percy and Artemis both swore off love but once they get together it is only a matter of time before people accept it. Scarlet Past will, by far, be the most complicated because getting Luke and Percy together was barely easy but Nico will be hard to incorporate because no one just straight out says 'I need two lovers because you're not good enough' and then there is the whole Jason thing. I really have no idea how to shove him in. I was originally going to have Luke want all three of the big three kids but I made him too soft. Then there is the whole Kronos ordeal. Midnight Sky will also be difficult because I haven't even decided who Harry will be with. Apparently Harry x Draco is a no, I don't really think I would be able to do that anyway because I made Draco more of his brother. Then I was going to do Harry x Lord Voldemort because I love that pairing and I had this whole plan to have Tom's diary be the Horcrux that brings him back to life as a 16 year old boy and Harry and Tom get together that way but I don't think that would work, maybe a different fic I will do that. Then there are his brothers. Caleb, Kevin and Harry don't need a pairing but I want them to have loved before they die. So I need ideas and don't PM because then I won't know which idea belongs to which story. It would be weird if Percy appeared at Hogwarts and made out with Artemis in front Luke, Nico, and Jason who then got jealous and attempted to kill Artemis only to have Kevin, Harry and Caleb magically appear and the six boys fight to the death while Percy and Artemis fight The Gods and Lucifer, Axrael, and Voldie lead the hunters into a battle again the Akatsuki and Aries laughs evilly and kills everyone. MWHAHAHA….

Okay, I doubt I would get that confused but still, it could happen.

And I have no idea where the Akatsuki came from. I haven't posted any of my hundreds of Naruto fic's yet. Naru x Sasu x Neji x Gaa x Haku x Sai is my favorite pairing. Dominant Naruto all controlling over his pretty porcelain submissive dolls and Gaara being the alpha submissive who keeps the dark haired dark eyed boys in line… yeah, I spend a lot of time thinking about this… it is my favorite pairing because while I like Uke! Naruto I think his character is more dominant and the Asian Naruto characters make cute and smexy submissive ukes.

Anyway, no one wants to hear me ramble about Naruto since none of my fic's are Naruto. L I wrote something for each story below in this order. Scarlet Past, Midnight Sky, and lastly Forbidden Love.

Find the story your reading below and read what I wrote.

**Scarlet Past:**

I have already written half a chapter for you so expect it soon. It might be shorter only because I want to get it out to you guys quicker. I am also sorry because I don't think Nico will make it into this chapter. I will try but with the way I started this chapter I think he will have to wait. Percy has some cruel Hunters to deal with before he and Nico can run into each other's arms. Just kidding, that won't happen. Percy loves Luke for the time being and Nico is still a card loving little boy.

Anyway, since I already written part of chapter 8- or I guess nine now since this is chapter eight, I will give you a little preview. A/N- preview is subjected to change.

_"Percy Jackson?" he whispered before shaking his head._

_I nodded shocked. I pulled off my wig and looked at him._

_"She thought you were dead." He said numbly before grinning and embracing me._

_I pushed him away, "who are you?"_

_He blushed, "oh, I'm sorry. My name is Paul Blofis. I'm married to your mother."_

Sorry, I love Paul. He must be in Percy's life, even if it is just a small part. And for the sake of this story Nico and Bianca go to Goode High School.

Anyway, I love you guys.

**Midnight Sky:**

Okay, so I realize that a lot of this is unrealistic as you pointed out. I was rewriting this as I stated earlier and I guess I forgot to take some parts out. I was going to add the whole Kevin bit later and I thought I needed some background to make him the school slut but I kind of went ahead of myself and forgot he was eleven and eleven year olds don't sell their bodies for money. I will get rid of that part for now. As for the OC's I made. I guess I didn't realize how many I made and I know a lot of people dislike OC's. I already re write this story three times and I don't want to write it again to get rid of my OC's but I will kill most of them off for you. As for Kevin, again I'm sorry. I guess I implied he was raped but that wasn't what happened and I will just get rid of Kevin's scenes in the previous chapters.

Anyway, sorry. I will update as soon as I figure out a way to fix this story. As for the Voldemort spawns, there is a reason I put them in and no, neither Lucifer nor Axrael end up with any of the Potter boys. They are the enemy. Well, right now they are. All decisions are subjected to change. As for Lucius and Remus' kid Aries. I just wanted to make a cute character everyone likes who is lethal in battle and smart. As for Carina, Roxana, Leo and Lyra; well I don't know their purpose. I'll kill some of them off or find some way to get rid of them without killing. You can vote in the reviews of who should be killed off and how. But Aries stays. I have plans for Aries, Lucifer, and Axrael.

Well… that sounded creepy….

Anyway. Thanks for the reviews.

**Forbidden Love: **

With this story since it is not what I usually write (yes I have more than three stories. They are just hand written and depressing.) I have no idea how this will turn out. You guys seem to like it so far and I have so many ideas for it. I can't say I'm surprised with how popular this is and how it is so easily competing with my slash stories because I know Percy Jackson doesn't have a lot of slash fans. If I wrote a Percy x Annabeth story that would probably beat all of my stories in record time. But I like forbidden love. I will NEVER write a Percy x Annabeth fic or a Thalia x Nico fic because it doesn't interest me personally. Percy x Annabeth is way to overused and boring because they are already together in the books and Nico and Thalia are just like oh, we don't know what to do with them, let's put them together. (Sorry if I offend anyone). So stop asking me to put them together or write a fic for them. I will not mention any names. You know who you are.

Anyway, I'm glad you like my fic so far.


	9. Uh-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the plot

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy

Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews, I have bad news. Since school is starting up soon I won't be able to update very much because I am taking advanced classes and will have a lot of homework. I will update as much as I can because I love you guys but don't get upset if I don't update. I WILL finish this story. Anyway, I wanted to thank Benji99 for telling me what Visitor Stats are and Benji, if you want a OC just PM the details or review. If you don't then it's fine.

Anyway, here's the next Chapter

Chapter 8:

Goode High school was huge. I was rather shocked to see such a big building for a school. Thalia was nicer than I first made her out to be.

The quest took place during a school dance.

A school dance meant dancing.

I only knew how to dance as a girl.

Crap.

Plus the only formal clothing I had was dresses.

So I went as a girl.

It was easier this way anyway.

Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover just stared at me. I couldn't help feeling self-conscious about my appearance as their eyes judged me.

Finally Thalia grinned, "You're simply adorable. It's a shame Clarisse made you cut your hair."

I blushed and growled out a 'shut up' before walking into the school. Thalia and Annabeth linked our arms before escorting me through the double doors.

"Who are we looking for anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Bianca and Nico di Angelo." Grover read from a half-eaten piece of paper.

"Excuse me, but why are you out of the gymnasium?" a cool voice behind us asked.

We turned and saw a tall man towering over us.

"Sorry sir," Thalia said innocently as she snapped her fingers. "Remember, you told us to replace the punch since the last one got spiked."

The man blinked confused and agreed with Thalia. I stared at her and wondered how she did that.

"Chiron taught me." Chiron taught her? Why didn't he teach me?

The teacher behind the tall man looked at me confused and curiously. He probably recognized me from pageants because he looked like he knew me.

"Percy Jackson?" he whispered before shaking his head.

I nodded shocked. I pulled off my wig and looked at him.

"She thought you were dead." He said numbly before grinning and embracing me.

I pushed him away, "who are you?"

He blushed, "oh, I'm sorry. My name is Paul Blofis. I'm married to your mother."

"My mother had been dead since I was four." I growled. "Today was actually the day she died."

"You're mistaken. She believed you died this day."

I looked up at him hopefully, "so my mom is alive?"

Paul's face darkened and he looked away sadly. "I'm afraid she got in a car crash a couple months ago and didn't make it."

Something in me broke. Mom died twice and it crushed me.

"You don't go to this school. I would have recognized you from classes." Paul said.

We all froze. Oh yeah, we were sneaking in.

"You see, we skip school a lot." Annabeth said.

Paul didn't look like he believed her but didn't say anything. He turned to me, "I would like to see and talk to you again. Maybe get to know you and what you have been up to. You have the same spark in your eyes she did."

I found myself nodding and desiring the same.

Thalia cleared her throat. "Nico and Bianca." She whispered to me.

Paul quickly wrote something down and handed it to me. "Come by anytime."

I looked at an address and smiled at him before following Thalia.

"Percy, I need you to just ask around for the di Angelo's and I don't want you fighting."

I nodded; Thalia thought I couldn't fight so I'll let her believe that.

XXX

I ran outside once I heard the commotion. I saw Annabeth fall off a cliff and the tall teacher from before jumping after her. Two kids were tied up by Thalia while she fought off a monster and Grover undid their bonds.

"Annabeth!" I cried as I ran to where she fell. I couldn't see her down there. The tall man was holding onto the ladder of a helicopter and was quickly disappearing. Someone grabbed onto me and pulled me back.

I watched the place my friend fell and half listened to the talking behind me. Something about Artemis.

Artemis!

Wasn't she a Goddess? What was she doing here? And who are all these girls glaring at Thalia.

The girl, Bianca was kneeling before one of the girls and repeating everything that was said while the boy, Nico, was in tears by Grover. Thalia looked pissed and had a Don't-Mess-With-Me expression on her face.

I should do something before Thalia does something that puts us in a difficult position. I put on my sad face and ran up to her. I had a tear rolling down my cheek as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Annabeth…" I whispered, my voice breaking a little. Everyone's attention turned towards me. The girl who I assumed to be Artemis gave me a look filled with pity.

I looked away from her. I heard Artemis hated boys and turned them into animals.

"I'll get your friend back, don't worry." She promised before disappearing.

Apollo had come while Artemis was leaving and we all file into his bus. He reminded me of Gabe with the way he stared at girls though his stares were less cruel.

He said something to Thalia about driving the bus and caused her to stiffen.

"No!" I whimpered hugging Thalia tighter.

Apollo shrugged and got a different girl, Zoe, to drive. He didn't even spare me a look.

Once at camp I ran off to tell Luke what happened. He assured me Annabeth was okay and that he captured Artemis.

"When can I see you again?" I asked. "I hate pretending to be weak. I bet thought of me being the prophesied child never crossed anyone's mind. I bet they forgot I was the son of Poseidon."

"That's good- Percy, were you followed?"

I whirled around and saw the card boy from before. He was staring at me wide eyed before turning and running off.

XXX

Sorry it's bad. I just wanted to put this chapter out.


	10. Hello Nico

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the plot.

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy

Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews. I love you all. I'm not going to bore you with a authors note today because I can't be bothered to write one.

Warning: this is a slash and contains Hunter bashing

Chapter 10:

Nico felt weird, his sister had abandoned him to join a stuck up, sexist girl group who just assumes every guy they meet is going to rape them. Why there isn't a guy's hunting group? Because guys don't just meaninglessly hate a group of people for no reason!

She never even told him goodbye or at least discussed it. She was all he had left and she isn't even allowed to look at him. How the hell was this hunt thing honorable? It was more like all the sexist girls in the world put together because daddy didn't give them enough attention.

Nico honestly hated girls. They were shallow and selfish. He didn't even see why guys put up with them. He sees how it was wrong to treat woman as pets but that era is over and girls need to know that.

Except one girl caught his eye, the one he was currently trailing.

She was pretty without makeup and she didn't wear her clothes so that everyone would be able to see her cleavage. She seemed self-conscious but not needy.

She was different.

".. Poseidon." he heard her voice.

"That's good- Percy, were you followed?" who was that with her?

Percy spun around and he stared. Well there goes his theory of some girls being decent. He did the first thing he could think of and fled.

XXX

I ran after the boy, he cannot let my secret with Luke be exposed. I would be killed on sight.

"Hey! Stop running!" I called not expecting him to stop.

He did.

"You- you're a boy…" he said.

Okay, I was not expecting that. I nodded. "Yes. I am a boy." I agreed.

"I thought you were a girl so I followed you." He confessed immediately blushing and covering his mouth a second later.

I couldn't help but laugh. This kid was just too cute.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered as he looked away.

"My name is Percy." I said holding out my hand and smiling. He took the hint and took my hand.

"Nico."

"Nico." I repeated. It was a cute name for a cute little boy. I motioned to the cards hanging out of his pocket.

Nico blushed and attempted to hide the cards. "I-it's nothing, really."

I smiled, let's go back to camp. They're probably worried about us." I suggested softly but left no room for argument.

The campers were playing a capture the flag game against the Hunters and I and I stated before, Thalia was sketchy but now I was positive she was a demon the way she blamed others for loosing and throwing a tantrum. I tried not to think about it.

That was when the Oracle walked right in front of Zoe and said a scary sounding prophecy. I hated Prophecies because they weren't very clear and all ended with lines about death. I really couldn't blame Zoe about looking scared.

After that they had a meeting, of course I was invited but I chose not to go in favor of talking to Luke. Selena could tell Luke what happened in the meeting anyway.

At night I found the boy Nico looking through the Artemis cabin's windows.

"They will kill you if you're caught." I warned quietly. He jumped and looked at me with fear in his dark brown eyes. Apparently he knew that already but then why would he stalk sexist woman?

Nico looked away for a second. "It's Bianca." He whispered.

Bianca? Who was that? Must be his sister or crush. I assumed it was his sister.

"Bianca left you Nico. She doesn't need you anymore and you don't need her." I told him but immediately felt bad when his eyes darkened and a sad expression surfaced on his face.

"I know." Okay, I was not expecting that answer. "It's just, she's on the quest to rescue Artemis and-"

I stopped him, "They put a completely inexperienced demigod on a dangerous quest. I'm sorry Nico but her chance of living is slim if existing at all."

"It's okay. I've already asked Thalia and Grover to keep her alive."

"She's as good as dead Nico," I warned him. I really didn't want to see such a cute boy hurt.

"Please don't say that!" He started crying. Shit! I made a little boy cry. What do I do?

"I-I'm sorry!" I tried. I was really freaking out now. What do I do? "I'm sure Thalia and Grover will do everything they can to keep her safe!"

Nico looked away, tears running down his pale face. "Can you save her?" he asked.

I froze, of course I could save her but I would never put my life on the line for some soon-to-be-man-hating-bitch-who abandoned her little brother and only family.

"I could." I admitted and a cute hopeful expression appeared on his face, "but what is the point. She left you Nico. Even if she does survive you will never see her again and if you do she will be as cold hearted as the other Hunters. Do you really want your sister to become what they are?"

"I don't want her to die!"

"Why?" I questioned.

"She's my sister!"

"So?"

"I need her. She's all I have left!"

"And she is the one leaving you. Nobody forced her to join the Hunters; nobody forced her to join the quest. If she dies it will be her own fault for leaving you."

Nico slid to the ground. He looked scared and unsure and I didn't blame him. He is still young and he needed guidance and he was thrown away like yesterday's trash from the person he trusted the most.

I decided he needed some time alone. "If you need me I'll be in the Poseidon cabin packing." Earlier I had contacted Paul and he said he would take me shopping as a way to get to know me better. Then he would buy me lunch and leave. I told Luke where I was and he told me he would hold a meeting in the mall so I could see him. I was going to stay with him for Christmas and New Year, hence the packing.

I left Nico and started packing. I was leaving tonight so I could meet up with Paul. Monsters knew to stay away from me so I was safe. Once I was done I started heading out. I didn't see Nico so I assumed he went to sleep and I walked to the Big House to tell Chiron I was leaving for the week so I could spend time with Paul and some of my old friends. He let me leave after I promised I would be careful.

Paul smiled when he saw me and he introduced me to my half-brother Tyson who was a small infant and his adopted daughter Rachel, a cute red haired five years old. We went shopping and he brought me lunch before making me promise to call and leaving with an exhausted five years old and a cranky infant.

I was on my way to meet Luke when I literally bumped into Thalia, which wasn't very fun because I fell on my poor butt. I glared at her, "what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on that suicide quest."

"Percy!" Thalia gasped shocked but happily. "What are you doing here?"

I held up the shopping bags I had, "well it is a mall, do the math."

Thalia blushed and smiled at me. She didn't find my words very threatening.

"Wh-what do you mean 'suicide quest'?" the girl who looked like Nico asked. She must be Bianca.

"Exactly what it sounds like girl." _And after what you did to Nico I hope you die first._ I thought to myself. "Especially you who has zero training and experience."

"That's enough _boy_." Zoe spat. "She is better now then you will ever be."

"Why _girl_? Because she is a girl? Technically male is the dominant sex and no matter how much you want to deny it, it's true. You're just jealous I'm prettier than you and can get a guy in my pants faster even if you tried and I didn't."

Zoe gave me a disgusted look, "you're vulgar."

I shrugged, "at least I admit I'm gay unlike you. I saw the way you looked at Thalia."

"Homosexuality is a sin. You are definitely going to Tartarus if you continue on that terrible path!"

"Why else would a girl join the Hunters besides the fact that she is hiding her sexuality? You swear off men for eternity and you spend all day around sweaty, fit females." Thalia giggled and sent me a thankful glance. I looked back at Bianca and spat, "I hope you're happy your brother cries himself to sleep because the only person he could trust left him all alone. Don't worry; I'll take care of him." I turned to the girl Phoebe and sent her a disgusted look, "go on a diet fatty. No one wants to see your fat jiggle. You probably joined the Hunters to feel good about yourself. How does it feel that a simple _boy_ is hotter and better than you?" I turned to Zoe last and sneered. "You Hunters are just sexist bitches that believe all men are the same. You know what? I was fucking abused and bullied every day of my life. I was raped by my step-father who kidnapped me from my mom when I was only four and bullied at school for being weak. I was forced to dress like a girl so I could earn money to feed my Step-parents sick addictions and most of the time I was starved for days. I remember how it feels to be violated by people you're supposed to trust and I haven't slept a whole night ever since I could remember. So don't you _dare _discriminate against me. You don't know me or the horrors I've faced. All men aren't the same and woman aren't as angelic as you believe. So next time you think to insult a man think about what bad things you've done. Turning innocent men into animals because they accidently ended up in your camp probably hungry and thinking you could spare some food. It's people like you who make me hate humanity."

With that I turned away and left leaving Zoe gaping.

XXX

I hope you like it! Remember, review for more chapters. I always appreciate ideas and I hope you like this story so far. Next chapter is Christmas with Luke. Also check out my other fic's because you love me and want me to be happy. This story is one of my favorites only because I love how your reviews don't all consist of 'love it' and 'please update' like my others do. You guys actually put thought into reviewing and for that I thank you. But you know, if you want to do a simple review I'm fine with that as well because as you know; more review=more readers. Anyway, thank you and review and I will update soon.


	11. You're Jealous

Story: Scarlet Past (Yes I have to write this now unless you want me to update this in the wrong story. I have five running Stories at the moment)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the plot

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy

Warning: this is a slash if you haven't realized yet.

Chapter 11

Luke smiled when he saw me and I couldn't help the grin that found its way onto my face. I flung myself at him and he kissed me deeply. And I felt happy.

Happier than I've felt in a while.

Luke led me to a meeting room and pulled me onto his lap. We ignored the monsters and other demigods in favor of holding each other close. Once we annoyed the monsters enough we looked at them.

"Luke, I just saw the quest!" I told him excitedly. "The hunters and campers are together."

"Are they? That could be a problem. Nothing we can't handle though."

I looked around at the table's other occupants and smiled. "Who are you sending after the quest? Can I choose?"

Luke chuckled, "go ahead."

I studied the warriors in front of me and pointed at a boy I think was named Ethan.

"Him! I need him to cause some drama for me." I decided. "Camp is getting boring lately without you. Well actually something interesting did show up…" I thought of Nico and blushed. I looked at Luke and he frowned at my expression. I smirked at him and looked back at Ethan. My smile grew as I got an even better idea. I smirked as the room's occupants cowered away from me.

"Oh Gods…" one of the girls in the back whispered.

"I want to play a game." I told them innocently making my eyes as naïve looking as I could. I could feel the room's resolve fading. "Let's play a daring game." I made it sound as nonchalant as I could without grinning. "Ethan and Chris." I decided. "I want both of you to go after the quest and throw them off course. No killing or maiming. Just fun pranking."

"That's not fair! He is the son of Hermes." Ethan pointed out knowing better than to argue with my dare.

"Stop harassing my men Percy." Luke said as he pulled me back into his lap. I pouted but my argument started fading as soon as I felt Luke's warmth soothe me.

"We are going to visit Atlas and ask him to join our side. However we will need someone to hold up the sky in the meantime. I'm not sure how long the Goddess and girl will last."

"Girl? Do you mean Annabeth?" I asked. "Don't hurt her! She's my friend and keeps me from being bullied at camp."

"You're still getting bullied?" Luke asked completely changing the subject.

"That's not the point. I demand you release Annabeth this instant."

"Percy." Luke warned.

I frowned and looked away. Annabeth was nothing but a pawn and I knew I wasn't supposed to get attached to her but she started growing on me just like Thalia and Clarisse. I know they would never join Luke's cause but I still didn't want to see them sad or hurt.

XXX

Nico sighed, he was worried and scared but no one would talk to him. He tried speaking to the other campers but they seemed scared of him. Not that Nico cared, he had his cards and Percy said he would be back soon.

Something about Percy comforted him. Nico figure the boy had been through a lot and was still pretty strong inside. The rumors about the entire Hermes cabin driving him to suicide his first day struck him pretty hard. What would they do something like that?

The Hermes cabin was far from something he would consider home. The kids were nervous and seemed to look down on everyone. They seemed angry and scared. It didn't make sense.

Percy was regarded as a joke in camp. He was a son of Poseidon who refused to fight because he was a weak sissy. Everyone assumes Poseidon made a mistake when claiming him or it was a sick joke. He hung around all girls most of the time and acted like one himself most of the time.

Nico sighed. He missed his sister but he couldn't help but hear the truth in Percy's words about her. She did leave him to join the hunters without so much of a goodbye and she went on a suicide quest without another thought. She had changed and it wasn't for the better.

He didn't know Percy that much but he already trusted him more than anyone else.

But more than that, he missed the other boy so much it hurt. What was this feeling?

Nico couldn't figure out if he liked the feeling or not. It scared him and it didn't even exist. He was worried, what if Percy got hurt when he was out. Percy left on rough terms and Nico felt guilty for shouting at the other boy when all Percy was trying to do was help.

Percy. Why was Nico so worried for the boy he hardly knew instead of his sister. It didn't make sense.

XXX

Luke frowned, Percy seemed to be thinking of someone else and the blond couldn't help feel a little jealous. Finally he got annoyed and snapped, "Alright, who is it?"

Percy looked at him innocently, a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't. Are you cheating on me?"

Percy looked at Luke shocked, "how dare you accuse me of-"he stopped and got an amused smirk on his cute face. "You're jealous." He stated.

Luke looked away, and decided to change the subject. He pulled Percy onto his lap and kissed his neck softly, "I don't get jealous."

Percy moaned and tightened his grip on Luke's shoulder. He turned his head to allow Luke better access.

Luke pulled Percy on top of him as he lay down and kissed his lips.

"I really did miss you." Luke told the smaller boy as he held the green eyed boy closer.

Percy smiled. "I missed you too."

Luke covered them both with a blanket before he started nodding off only to hear Percy whisper, "You are so hot when you're jealous."

XXX

How was that? It wasn't sappy, was it? I tried with the last scene guys, I swear. This is why I don't write lemon. Got it? Anyway, please review for more updates. I do read everyone's reviews and some of them are really helpful about how I'm doing and what I have to change or make different. Though most are just 'Update more' and 'I love this story', I do like those reviews so if that is all you want to say it's fine but please review. I love you guys.


	12. Nikita

Story: Scarlet Past –Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy

Warning: Suicide

Author's note: I am disappointed by the lack of reviews guys so I'm assuming my whole romance scene was terrible and you don't want me to write that again.

Chapter 12:

Phoebe looked down, her eyes looked unsure. "He's just some stupid boy-."

"No… he's right." Zoe whispered, her eyes cast down. "We do just assume males are bad and while most of the time it's true, he didn't deserve to be criticized by us."

"I guess I never thought about how my brother would feel." Bianca said.

"When you see him again you should apologize." Thalia said, her heart ached for Percy. He was song strong to have gone through all of that.

XXX

Nico gasped as he saw a glowing figure approach him. He wasn't sure what to think except that 'ghost'.

Nico wasn't afraid of ghost, no. He had no problem with the dead and undead. In fact, zombies and ghosts seemed cool. He just never expected to actually meet one.

"W-who are you," he managed to asked, trying not to feel intimidated by the glowing figure.

He had been exploring the camp when he came across a place named Zeus' fist. He accidently dropped his Hestia playing card down a crack in the rock and when he tried to retrieve it he fell. Now he was stuck in a hole underground with no way to return to the surface.

Shouting didn't help.

Maybe if he walked around enough he would find an exit.

Four and a half hours later he found himself completely lost and terrified.

The ghost put his hand on Nico and offered Nico a smile, "I'm Minos. I can help you Son of Hades."

XXX

I sat up on Luke's silky sheets and stretched. It was nice waking up to Luke, he seemed like a deep sleeper and I almost always got up before him. I just stay in bed with him because it's cute seeing him all drowsy and cuddly.

I quickly dressed and kissed Luke gently. "Wake up; I'm going back to camp."

When that didn't work I simply left him a note and carried on my way.

I don't know why but I was looking forward to seeing Nico again.

Clarisse hugged me as soon as I walked through the entrance. "You're back!"

"I know," I said blinking up at her.

She laughed, "Camp has been boring without you and the girls. These Hunters are so annoying."

I smiled and jumped on her back. "Well then, entertain me."

"I think you have it backwards in that kelp infested brain of yours. You entertain me."

"Fine," I huffed climbing off her back. "I'll find Nico then."

Clarisse gave me a pained look.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"We don't know where he is. He was in the forest one day and just never came back."

Dread filled my stomach. "Did you look for him?" I asked, my voice shaking. How could the cute boy be gone? I was looking forward to spending time with him. What if he was dead?

"Of course. We had the whole camp looking. It was like he disappeared."

Disappeared? That labyrinth! Luke barely got through it and he knew what it was. Nico was probably hurt in there. I had to tell Luke!

I sprinted away from Clarisse and towards the forest. I pulled out my bracelet and talked into it, "Luke! Nico is lost in the Labyrinth. Save him!"

I waited a couple long minutes, my heart was lead. I jumped when the bracelet let me know I had a message.

"You just left and now you're telling me to retrieve the reason you left?" was Luke's reply.

"Please? He's just a little kid. He is probably scared right now." I begged.

Luke sighed. "For you. I will send in people to retrieve him and bring him to me. I'll tell you when I get him."

I sighed in relief, I didn't know how bad the Labyrinth was and I wasn't eager to find out. How could Nico just leave? Was it accidental or on purpose? Was he even in the Labyrinth?

I walked back to camp and crawled into Clarisse's lap. I don't know why but I loved the feeling of just being held by someone. I liked being held by Luke the most but anyone else just calmed me.

Maybe I was denied to much human contact as a child and now I yearned for it yet I hated it. I would flinch if someone touched me accidentally or to get my attention yet I wanted to be held by someone bigger than me. I wanted to feel protected which was strange because I could kick almost everyone's ass.

I rested my head on Clarisse's breasts and glared at anyone who dared look at us.

"Do you think they will manage to rescue Annabeth?" I asked, making my voice sad. I was sad Annabeth was gone. She was fun to talk to and she was so smart that it was funny to see her have to explain everything to me. After all, I was her seaweed brain.

"Thalia is strong, I'm sure Annabeth will be back in no time. And I'm sure Nico will find his way back to us."

"And Luke?" I asked innocently, Clarisse knew I had a close bond with him before he left.

She bit her lip, "I'm sure he will come to his senses."

I gave her a hopeful smile and saw the light in her eyes fade. She knew he wouldn't return and I could tell she hated lying to me but she was too nice to tell me he wasn't coming back.

"I trust you, and if you say he will come to his senses I'm sure he will," I said smiling at her and squeezing her hand,

Guilt flashed in her eyes. Luke wasn't coming back. And she knew it.

XXX

I hated nightmares, who doesn't? But mine aren't the typical Demi God nightmare. No, mine are usually memories from my life with Gabe followed by a demigod nightmare. When I'm with Luke the Gabe inspired nightmare goes away but since I was alone Gabe found me.

It was after a pageant I had lost. I had gotten second after a more experienced girl who was older than me. She got the money and crown and trophy. I just got a crown.

My heart tore when I heard her name being called, part of me was disappointed I didn't win while the other part of me had been terrified of what Gabe and Leah would do.

I was rightfully scared. Leah had hurt me this time. I knew she sold drugs as a side business but I never knew how many people she sold to. She said since I didn't win the money I had to do something else for it.

People paid her and I would have to suck their man-parts. I had gotten pretty good at it since Gabe would make me do it one a week.

I felt so sick afterwards. I couldn't eat or think of food without feeling the need to puke. I had lost ten pound that I didn't have and I had passed out. A small girl had found me on the road and helped me. She was Asian with caramel skin and dark, almond eyes. Her black hair was braided. Her name was Nikita and she was an orphan. Her family moved from India to be here but died in a fire when she was at school. She brought me to a house and a nice looking old lady let us in.

We were fed and bathed and I wanted to stay here but didn't want Gabe to be angry. Nikita became my sister and I loved her. She was so cute and smart and then one day, the old lady died.

We cried. Nikita cried the most. She didn't have anywhere else to go. I would have brought her to Gabe but I didn't want her to get hurt.

I should have brought her with me. She would still be alive if I did.

Nikita had run into the road and was run over by a car. She was scared and unsure what to do at the time. She couldn't keep living on the street and she had read many stories about the horrors of an orphanage.

She told me life was too hard. Life wasn't fair and her parents were good people. They should still be alive. The old woman was a good person. She should still be alive. Gabe and Leah were bad people and they shouldn't be alive and yet they were and her parents and the old lady were dead.

Life made no sense and was unjust. She didn't want to live in such a corrupt world.

And now she is gone.

XXX

REVIEW PEOPLE! I am experiencing writers block and have given you this as a chapter. Give me any idea you have in my review box. I read every single review you send me so please. I love hearing your thoughts.

Next I think Luke and Nico should meet. Thoughts?


	13. Nico meets Luke

Story: Scarlet Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy

Warning: Slash

Author's note: I am pretty confused about one of the reviews I received saying I should go to a mental hospital. Should I be offended by that? Anyway thank you for so many reviews. Almost up to 100 reviews. It's exciting.

Chapter 13

Nico frowned at Minos. "I want to go back to Camp. Percy should be back."

"No!" Minos said, "I mean your sister is going to die. Don't you want to find a way to bring her back?"

Nico frowned, "As cool as a zombie sister sounds I don't think I could handle it. I shouldn't mess with the dead. Now can you please bring me back?"

"Of course you need a way to bring her back. We just need a soul of an important individual. It's simple!"

"You're a lunatic!" Nico screamed running away from the ghost. He felt the walls and pressed it until he came across the blue Delta. He ran into the street and gasped for air. He had been taught shadow travelling by Minos but it took too much energy he didn't have.

"Wait! Nico!" a voice called.

Nico froze. He didn't recognize the voice but he somehow felt calmed and eased at the voice.

"Nico? That's your name? Correct?" the man called.

Nico slowly nodded as he eyed the other man warily.

The man smiled. He was really handsome when he smiled. "My name is Luke. I'm a friend of Percy."

Nico froze, "Percy."

"Yes Percy. He is quite worried about you."

Nico blushed, "Is he really?"

Luke noticed the blush and frowned. "He wants me to come rescue you." His voice was cold towards Nico.

Nico noticed and frowned, "I-I don't know if-."

Luke's eyes softened. "I didn't mean to- I'm sorry Nico. It's just Percy is my- well we're dating and well-."

Nico felt his eye's start to tear up and Luke began to panic. "You and Percy are…?" he trailed off afraid his voice would start crackling.

Luke's eyes widened. For some reason he couldn't stand the idea of making this boy cry. Without another thought he pulled the dark haired boy into his arms and held him tightly.

Nico froze in Luke's embrace and hesitated. Luke's arms were so warm and he was so scared.

Why did all the good ones have to be taken?

Shyly he wrapped his arms around the taller man.

"Are you okay; I know how scary the Labyrinth is?"

At the mention of the Labyrinth all the memories of the dreadful place hit Nico. He started crying at the memories of how terrified he was and how cold it was.

Luke held the sobbing boy closer, "Come on. Let's get you someplace safer."

Nico nodded and pulled away from Luke. He looked down not wanting Luke to see his face. Luke lifted Nico's chin and stared into his eyes.

"You're safe now," Luke reassured the boy.

Nico nodded and somehow knew he could believe him.

XXX

I finished my daily secret training and returned to camp. I had contacted Luke and was relieved to find out that Nico was safe and sound.

I admit being lonely by myself at camp. Sure Clarisse was nice and I had many friends but none of it felt real. Not without Luke.

"Hey Percy! Where have you been?" Clarisse ran up to me and threw her arm around me and guided me to the Big House. "We have a meeting and Chiron wants to talk to you about something."

I blinked, what could he possibly want with me?

Once we arrived at the Big House I sat down at the Poseidon seat and looked as innocently as I could.

"Thalia and the others have all been killed." Chiron said, his voice was heavy and he looked like he had been crying.

I froze. Thalia was dead. Grover was dead. I felt my heart sink.

"No!" I cried out in disbelief. Clarisse quickly took my hand and pulled me towards her.

"Percy, I'm sorry," Clarisse whispered. I couldn't help but cry.

After what seemed like an eternity I whispered, "What about Annabeth?"

Clarisse's arms tightened and that was all I needed to know she was dead too. Luke said I shouldn't get attached.

And I regret not listening.

Because it hurt. More than Gabe's abuse ever could. It was like Nikita all over again. Only three times worse.

I don't think I had ever cried harder in my life.

Not when Leah hit me.

Not when the old lady died.

Not when Nikita killed herself in front of me.

Not when the Hermes cabin drove me to suicide.

Not even when Gabe or Leah's clients raped me.

Why did this happen to me?

Am I a bad person?

Why did the Gods allow this?

It wasn't fair.

Life wasn't fair.

Why was the world so messed up?

I don't want to live in this world anymore.

Luke was right. Someone has to change things. Innocent children just like me are suffering and the Gods aren't doing anything about it.

"I want Luke," I whimpered and everyone fell silent. I felt their eyes on me but I didn't care.

"You told me Luke would come back. You promised me." I cried. "I want him back."

"I'm sorry," Clarisse whispered.

I just sobbed harder.

"Percy, I know it hurts but I need to talk to you. It's about the Great Prophecy. I know this is a hard time for you and this might not be the best time but we need to get you prepared."

I stood up quickly and ran out the door. I couldn't handle it.

I just wanted to be alone. And yet I didn't want to alone.

I felt so alone and I hated it.

I hated everything.

XXX

Nico stared awkwardly at Luke and frowned.

"What now?" Luke groaned.

"I'm bored. Take me back to Percy."

"No."

"Why not?" Nico whined.

"…"

"Are you jealous?" Nico asked amused.

"Shut up!" Luke snapped causing Nico to flinch.

Luke rubbed his forehead and sat closer to Nico. "I'm sorry. Percy seems to have a soft spot for you."

Nico blushed, "He does?"

Luke scowled, "Yeah. I blame your stupid cute face and dark mysterious eyes. You're alluring."

Nico blushed.

Luke's eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"I didn't mea-."

Luke was cut off by a pair of cold lips. He stared in daze at Nico for a second.

"I'm with Percy." Luke said.

"I don't care. I'll be with both of you." Nico said. "I'd do anything to be with him and if he does like me then I don't care if I had to be with you. Besides, you aren't that bad looking yourself."

Luke smiled, "I want to talk to Percy before anything happens."

XXX

How was that? Was it believable enough? I wasn't sure. It flows, right? Please review and I will update as soon as I can.


	14. The end

Story: Scarlet Past

Pairing: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson but I'm sure if we all pitch in and- what? No? Well then… be that way…

Warning: Slash

Chapter 14

I tried my best to act as they hurt victim that seemed too weak to fight and it really wasn't that difficult. Nobody dared approach me probably afraid I will go all suicidal again. I was fine with it for now at least. Luke had sent me an IM saying that he would like to pose an offering of a three-way relationship with Nico which, the more that I thought about it the more I found it as a good idea.

I couldn't help but feel I wasn't good enough for Luke when he offered. I mean why else would he want another lover?

Luke deserved more than just me. I guess it makes sense that he would make sense that I wasn't enough and he needed more.

I sighed and dipped my toes in the lake and stared at the beautiful scenery in front of me. It seemed like such a long time ago that I was being used for money. Almost like that was an entirely separate life.

I went from a child prostitute to a demi god.

It was strange. I fell in love and I no longer have to dress in drag.

I met my step-father and learned that my mother had still been alive and looking for me.

I learned that all the kids in this camp are considered mistakes and the Gods don't care about us.

I really hated the way life was now. Though I didn't really agree with Luke's methods. I mean, raise a titan? That would probably cause more harm than good.

I flinched when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I growled, assuming it was Clarisse or another bothersome camper.

"That's no way to treat your new boyfriend," I could practically hear the pout in his voice.

I grinned, "You here to take me to Luke?" I asked.

Nico chuckled, "What? You mean you don't want to hang out with just me?"

I frowned, "Well if you really want to," I said slowly.

Nico just laughed, "You're too cute." He chuckled out.

I smiled, "I try."

XXX

Luke growled, where were they? They were supposed to be here hours ago. Nico probably decided to take his sweet time with Percy.

"We're back!" Nico called happily.

Luke growled, "You're late!"

"We know," Percy said as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "We were having sex without you," he said carelessly.

Nico turned red in embarrassment, "No we didn't- oh." He chuckled and avoided Percy's glare.

Luke chuckled and pulled Percy onto his lap, "I think I can get used to seeing you more often. Maybe your little death friend is good for more than just looking at."

Nico turned a pretty shade of red.

"I told you he was cute," Percy pointed out. "Now be a good seme and let me cuddle on you to my heart's content."

"Seme?" Luke asked confused.

"Look it up" Was the only reply followed by even breathing.

Nico sat next to them and poked Percy's cheek, "I think he's asleep."

"So what did you guys do?" Luke asked as he shifted Percy in his arms so he was more comfortable.

Nico blushed, "We took a walk around camp. He let me hold his hand."

Luke started laughing. "You are just so innocent. I mean you're blushing over holding hands."

Nico gasped, "Well excuse me but I'm only ten! How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty one," Luke responded.

Nico frowned at the age gap. Eleven years between them. Percy was fourteen and their ages were quite far apart. "You're old." Nico stated unhappily.

"Hey! Who are you calling old?" Luke snapped.

"You obviously," Nico said emotionlessly as he rested his head on Luke's shoulder and swung his legs on top of Percy's. "Now be a good seme and let me cuddle on you to my heart's content." Nico repeated Percy's wise words.

Luke groaned, this is what he got for liking younger men.

XXX

*1.5 years later*

I smiled; my sixteenth birthday was today.

We were at war. Well I wasn't. I 'couldn't' fight. I think the Gods forgot I was a child of the big three or something.

Ethan, or Kronos now I guess since there was no way I would let Luke ever become that monster, was battling with Clarisse.

The camp had no chance at winning.

The entire city was asleep and I found it pathetic how easily the Gods let the mortals die.

Lady Hestia was next to me watching the madness enfold. I liked her for some reason. Maybe it was because she gave me food but hey, as the saying goes. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

I smiled as the last of the campers fell and the Gods were captured. Hestia frowned at me. She was one of the few who remembered whose child I was.

"I guess Olympus razed." I mused looking at her pulling out my sword. "You're the only one left."

I saw betrayal flash in her eyes and I smiled as her eyes went blank as my sword pierced her stomach and gold blood flows. I strapped handcuffs preventing escape and left her to bleed.

I watched the battle again. It seems Kronos was defeated. I knew Ethan was weak. He just straight out sacrificed himself to save everyone.

It won't work. They already lost. I stabbed Clarisse in the back as she started cheering in victory.

Clarisse turned and frowned at me, "You traitor," she whispered.

I sighed, "You seem to forget that I am a son of the Big Three." I reminded her. Recognition appeared in her eyes.

I frowned, I never liked killing but she was too strong for her own good.

I turned and smiled at the glared and hurt pointed at me and raised my sword. "Let's start a Utopia." I declared. Cheers followed my words.

I frowned at the monsters and giants. They shouldn't be a part of my Utopia.

I took out my sword and attacked every last one of them.

"Wow, who knew pretty boy could fight," Nico said from a tree branch. I glared at him playfully.

We won.

XXX

Octavian frowned, "Why do you continue to leave this camp. Stay with your sister or leave."

Jason and the surviving Romans were hidden in the mortal world away from the crazy Greeks who took over the world.

The Government was shut down. All monsters were destroyed. All prisoners were murdered and anyone suspicious had been killed immediately. It seemed chaotic but Jason actually saw it as something bigger.

A new start.

XXX

The end. I'm going to made a sequel with Jason added in the pairing and the new world. Anyway, thank you for your reviews and support. Once I get the first chapter up I'll post it on this story with the title so you can find it if you want.

Thoughts?

HAPPY ENDINGS ARE OVERRATED!

Please review for cookies and unicorns. Plus if anyone wants to write a lemon for this fic, send it to me because I don't write lemon and I've been getting requests for it. I'll give you full credit if you want. Just PM it to me.


End file.
